Bed Shopping
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: Cordelia and Misty take a trip to the bed store and things don't go quite the way they had planned. slight language rated T. Oneshot Foxxay.


**Authors note: So Exams are finished (halle-fucking-lujah) which means fics should be more frequent, give or take a few days if the ol' imagination decides its going to cut out on me for a while, but that's another story. This is a little something I whipped up for you guys. It's kind of a hint into what to expect in the next few parts of the 'Parallels' series too, so this was all some clever, double meaning fanfic- thing (*evil cackle*). Anyway's, enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror story or its Characters, just this fic and my own crushed feels. **

"I think this one."

"No" Cordelia said, rubbing her hands together lightly "no, I don't think the stands look very nice"

"Oh come on, Dee" misty groaned "look how big it is!"

"No, Misty, I don't like it. We need to keep looking."

"Ugh, fine. You're so fussy."

"Particular" she emphasized.

The Cajun witch rolled her eyes light-heartedly and swung around the bedpost with a strange kind of unintentional seductiveness into the next isle.

This was the first time they had been bed shopping – rather, the first time they had needed too. Safe to say an old wooden bed doesn't hold up to much. As a result they needed a whole new frame and Cordelia didn't see the harm in buying a new mattress too, perhaps something a little bigger. As much as she loved her, Misty hogged the covers all the time, sprawling her entire body over the bed in some sort of oddly shaped starfish formation and when she slept- boy did she sleep. Not even the new apocalypse would wake or move her from her slumber.

Misty flung herself onto a large king-size mattress with a grand wooden headboard, carved with two picturesque cranes in a swamp at sunset. The mahogany wood was glossed over with a dull shine that embellished the craftsmanship.

"Delia-" Misty grinned, staring into Cordelia's eyes who had glanced down to the price tag.

"No."

The younger witch sat up right and pushed her hair back "what? Why not! Have you seen this headboard?!"

"Yes, it's beautiful and I can see why you like it, it-"

"It's like a Fleetwood Mac cover!" she beamed, elated "Come on Delia, ya' know the one" Misty said tucking her legs underneath her.

And she did, being with the young witch also came with an automatic debrief on the long time and history of Fleetwood Mac, including Stevie Nicks being the side subject. Cordelia knew every- single album cover "Tango in the night"

_Easy._

"Yes!" Misty threw her arms into the air in excitement.

"Excuse me, Miss" a young man approached them from out of nowhere, Cordelia had raised her hand ready to throw him across the room and slam him into a bed railing. Turns out, he really was just a salesman. A salesman called Dave. "Miss…" he asked again.

"Hi!" Misty chirped.

He glanced at her, eyeing her clothing and face, disgust flashing in his eyes for the smallest moment at the swamp witch who slouched cross-legged on the bed, biting her bottom lip excitedly.

"Indeed" he sneered.

He pivoted on his heel to face Cordelia "So, Ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, we're just looking" He pushed his chin out and gave a curt nod before slinking off to ambush another customer.

Cordelia turned her attention back to the bed but misty had jumped onto a memory foam mattress on the other side of the room, giggling madly as her body slowly sank into its depths.

"Misty, what are you doing."

"We should get this one."

"That's a little to.. sinkey- for me."

"Sinkey? Dee, I'm pretty sure that ain't even a word."

"I like a bit of spring in a bed" she shrugged "that's all I'm getting at."

Misty turned her radiating smile into a coy grin in under half a second flat, her raised eyebrow and slow gnaw on her bottom lip spelled out exactly what was going through her mind.

"Don't" she said.

"I'm not doing anything" the young girl chuckled.

"Come on," Cordelia smiled, extending her hand out to Misty who took it and rolled herself off the bed "lets look over here."

There were a lot of mattresses coupled with bed frames, some horrifically thrown together, the headboards and quilts not even coming close to some kind of peaceful mirage. Others, were generally nice, comfortable and extremely expensive. Why did they have to be so expensive!?

Cordelia felt herself being pulled down onto one of the beds, landing directly on top of Misty who laughed feverishly.

"We should start jumping on these beds, it'd be fun."

"Misty," Cordelia said getting to her feet as her face turned the oddest shade of red "No, we're not doing that."

Confused, the younger witch propped herself up and took hold of Cordelia's hands "Come on" she cooed "we can run across em and stuff, I saw it in a movie once, come on, please" she drawled.

"Misty, stop!" she said harshly, yanking herself from Misty's grip.

"Dee, what's your problem?"

"I'm not comfortable with you doing that in here."

"What? Holdin' ya hands? Well I'm sorry if that offended ya" Misty frowned trenchantly.

"It didn't offend me, Misty, it just-"

"It just what?"

"It's inappropriate here. I don't want you to do anything silly right now"

"Damn it, Cordelia, lately you've been real distant, ya know that."

"Well, Misty I'm sorry but its a little hard when you're smothering me all the god-damn time"

"What? Dee, you've never said anythin' 'bout-"

"That's because I didn't want to upset you!" Cordelia said, a little too much heat carried across in her tone.

"Upset me?" Misty scoffed, her defensive door springing open and setting the hounds onto the supreme "you think shoutin' at me in a store isn't?!"

"I'm not shouting!"

"Yes ya are, Delia!" Misty yelled "an' I can shout just as loud!"

"Stop this, I'm not getting into this argument with you right now, especially not over something so trivial."

"Trivial?! I'll remind you who threw a hissy fit when I watered your plants because you were '_experimentin_', we argue all the time it all we ever seem to do!"

"Misty, be quiet, you're making a scene!"

"Oh!" she laughed "I'm making a scene?!" she yelled. Knocking over a lamp "I'm, making a scene?!"

A small crowd of people paused and stared over at them, a couple even hurrying out of the store most likely to avoid any kind of confrontation.

"Yes, yes you are and you need to stop, right now!"

"What're ya gonna go, Delia?" she sneered "burn me at the stake."

"Maybe I will and then this will all be over and done with!"

"Okay ladies" the manager said, quickly making his way over as two body guards stepped between each of the women "you need to leave."

"We're not goin' anywhere" Misty hissed, invading the managers personal space.

One of the body guards wrapped his arms around the curly haired Cajun and lifted her about 5 inches off the ground, writhing and kicking. Cordelia put her hand up, stopping the other man from even putting a finger on her.

"Don't. I can walk" she scowled.

The two men escorted both women out of the building and into the large car park. A few people walking along the street pausing to watch the spectacle. Not there was much to see now, simply a man in black carrying a woman who had given up all vein attempts of escape while the other large security guard walked next to a red faced woman, too frightened to touch her and a small, slender man trying his best to appear like the dominant party in the situation on hand. When in fact he simply looked like a very very angry mouse. And mice are incredibly hard to take seriously.

"I'm afraid you can't come back to the store."

"We're banned?!" Misty protested.

"Banned, unable to enter the store, Exed, whatever. Just don't come back."

Cordelia glanced over at the manager "We're very sorry about our behaviour but-"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's no excuse. Could you please leave the premises immediately"

Cordelia stammered for words, her brows eventually furrowing in annoyance "Fine, fine. Put my girlfriend down and we'll leave."

The man gave one last scowl at Misty who bared her teeth at him. He nodded clinically and the security guard placed the young girl back on the ground. The small group of men turned their backs and slunk back into their store.

"Yeah!" Misty cried with a vengeful fist flailing in the air "ya store sucks anyways!" she paused "and so da you!"

Misty grimaced and stood in the silence staring at the store for several moments, her shoulders tense, the vein in her neck popping as her bundled palms stayed tight and at her sides.

"Are you finished?" Cordelia asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm done" The young witch reached over her shoulder and it was that point her entire face morphed into one of panic and dismay, similar to child that had lost it's mother.

"Oh no,oh -no- no- no. Where is it?! where-"

Cordelia gripped Misty's shoulders firmly "Where's what?"

"My shawl, we-we need to go back, We need to go back for my shawl!"

"We'll get you another."

"Dee- Dee, please" Misty cried "it was my Stevie shawl- my shall I got from Stevie- I can't-"

"Shh shh now" Cordelia put a tentative hand onto her cheek and saw how she was hurting, something of such little material value meant so much her. Misty never had a craving for material things like fancy clothes. Just that shawl.

The supreme sighed "We're going to need to sneak in" Misty looked up, hopeful. "And we're going to need to do it in the dark when there'll be no one around, cameras aren't a problem it's the people that could see us that are."

"But Delia-"

"No one is going to take your shawl Misty, I'm positive as I am right, they'll just put it in a lost and found box under a cupboard in the staff room."

"Specific, how do you-"

"I worked there- a long-long time ago and we found this little girl's blanket, she picked it up the next day but that's not really an option for us now is it" Misty shook her head glumly.

"I'm sorry, Dee."

Cordelia's cold expression thawed under Misty's heartfelt warmth. The supreme pulled her close and hugged her tightly "It's okay, I should be the one apologizing, you did nothing wrong" she said, stroking the back of the Cajun's head "now then" she grinned "let's get back your shawl"

XXX

They had waited until 1AM to return to the store, that way they would be sure no- one was home or outside. The streetlights in the car park shimmered on top of the sunroof, wet puddles from the recent downpour still and quiet in the tarmac.

Cordelia got out of the car with Misty, she held up a delicate hand and closed it slowly into a fist, the cameras flying off their hinges and dropping like flies onto the floor.

Misty looked at her with a grin, "I love it when you do that."

Cordelia returned the expression with a quick glance as they pressed on toward the large building. Their clothes clad black and beanie hats keeping their hair out of their faces. it wasn't the most normal thing to wear but it was practical. They needed practical.

Getting through the door was not a particular hassle, Misty tended to be very dexterous with her fingers and hands, Lock picking apparently came under the syllabus too. How and when she had picked up the skill Cordelia didn't know but she had and she was good at it. Very good. And Cordelia wasn't going to tell her it would be easier to do it with magic, watching her pick that device with her two tools was oddly invigorating to watch.

The store was dark and switching the lights on now would be a mistake on a scale unparalleled in human stupidity. Misty took off her pack and reached into the black satchel. She handed Cordelia a torch and flung her bag over her shoulder and back onto her back. Clicking her flashlight on illuminated the world ahead.

"Where'd ya think the staff room would be?"

She clicked her tongue "Unless they've changed it" Cordelia said pointing her beam of light towards a door on the far side of the room "through that door right there. It shouldn't be locked but in the case that-"

"I got it covered, don'cha worry" Misty winked.

They made their way around the beds and to the door, the torches not flailing about, careful to not draw attention to the store encase there were any teenagers outside that felt the need to report would could be classed as a theft and most defiantly a break and enter offence on top of the current ban placed on their heads. As suspected the door was left to stand its own, unlocked and easily accessible.

Cordelia had pondered locking it again just to watch Misty happily pick away at it but to be honest, she just wanted to get the hell out of there and into a warm bed, tight black clothing wasn't really her thing and she was beginning to regret the decision to wear it. Next time she would leave the compact and rigid clothing to Madison.

The room was nearly exactly as Cordelia had remembered it, bar a few new tables and chairs. It even still had the old health and safety in the workplace poster pinned up on the blue wall. Three coffee stains and a blood splatter later it remained. Needless to say, Larry the phone operator didn't appreciate George screwing over his wife.

"Where'd ya think it is?" Misty questioned, her head shooting from left to right and scanning desks and draws, her flashlight erratic in her hand which had a slight tremble, if she moved it any faster, one could mistake the theft for some kind of dance party.

The supreme walked over to a desk of draws placidly and pulled out a small box, Misty pointed the beam of light down into the square container and there, on the top, was her shawl, thrown in carelessly -but, it was there. Misty dived for it, grabbing it out of the box and squeezing it into her chest, giving the fabric a smell before wrapping it over her shoulders. Twirling a few times to seal the deal.

The Cajun looked to Cordelia, her face beaming with delight and before the older witch knew what was going on the young witch had her up against a wall, her lips caressing her cheek and neck- then further.

They rolled out of the room, wrapped in each other's embrace as Misty collapsed back onto one of the beds. Cordelia paused for a moment and stared down longingly at Misty, moving a strand of curled hair out of her face.

"I'm, I'm sorry" she said "about earlier I just-"

"S'alright Delia." The younger woman tugged her collar and brought her into a kiss, wrapping her legs around the older witches waist "ya said those cameras were off right?" she grinned coyly.

Cordelia lent over her and kissed her neck, her fingers tracing up Misty's leg "Off as they can be."


End file.
